Phil Coulson
Agent Phil Coulson is a character in the saga of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is the current leader of S.H.I.E.L.D., first appearing in the 2008 Marvel film Iron Man. he is featured prominently in the 2012 Marvel action film The Avengers, and also takes on a main role in the 2013 television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. on ABC. He is portrayed by Clark Gregg. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe Phil is a high-ranking agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most trusted. Coulson is first seen in Iron Man, where he wants to talk with Tony about his escape, Tony tells him that will talk later. After Pepper discovered the treachery of Obadiah, she decide to have a conversation with Coulson as Stane discovered that she had copies his files. Coulson later with other agents will to arrest Obadiah Stane but Stane already had his new armor, the Iron Monger. Before the press conference of Tony, he gives an alibi to Stark and tells him that his boss wants to talk with him. In Iron Man 2, Coulson visits Tony to inform him that he will travel to New Mexico by order of the Directo Nick Fury. In a post-credits scene Coulson calls Fury to inform him that they have located the mysterious object. In A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer, while he was making his trip to New Mexico Coulson stops at a store to buy a snack at that time two robbers assaulted the store but Coulson thanks to his skills manages to defeat them. Then Coulson pays for his donuts and recommends to the store clerk to notify the police. In Thor, Arriving in New Mexico Coulson and his team discovered that the mysterious object had been discovered by the locals but they could not move it even using their vehicles. Coulson later confiscated the work of Jane Foster about wormholes. On that night, a man infiltrates in the base of S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson asks agent Barton to attack if necessary. Coulson seeing that this man could not move the hammer sends agent to capture him. Coulson interrogating Thor but the Prince of Asgard does not answer any question. Selvig comes to rescue Thor saying that he was a member of his team and his name was Donald Blake, although Coulson not believe him, then release "Donald" but Coulson sends agents to follow them just in case. Days later, Sitwell informs Coulson about a new crater in New Mexico, Coulson and some agents went to that place they discovered that it was an armor. The mysterious armor attack them but they are saving by Thor who regained his powers. The prince of Asgard promises to protect the Earth only if they return the work about wormholes to Jane Foster. Coulson wants to ask some questions but Thor goes to Asgard to confront Loki. His co-agents are Natasha Romanoff, Jasper Sitwell, and Clint Barton, as well as his boss Nick Fury. He holds the saga films together and has appeared in all lead up movies except the 2008 film the Incredible Hulk and the 2011 film Captain America: The First Avenger. He is also the star of the Marvel One Shot short films. Phil Coulson dies trying to stop Loki in the Avengers. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Character Bio :Agent Phil Coulson is back, eager to form a specialized team of individuals to brave the post-Battle of New York world. He believes this small team of regular people, when working together, can make just as much of a difference as those with super powers. Phil appears in the television show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Before the events of The Avengers, Coulson oversaw Project T.A.H.I.T.I. which was made to heal a wounded Avenger with the GH-325 from an alien corpse. Coulson recommended to shutdown the project. Phil died for days instead of minutes. Phil got fully resurrected on the 7th procedure of Project T.A.H.I.T.I. because he is considered an Avenger. To prevent trauma, Phil had an image of staying at Tahiti by a machine. He returns in active duty assembling a team consisting of agent Melinda May, HYDRA infiltrator Grant Ward, tech specialists Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz, and former Rising Tide hacktivist Skye. He is unsure about the events surrounding his revival until the episode "The Magical Place". In the episode "Beginning of the End", Nick Fury offered Coulson to rebuild the destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D. from scratch. As a side effect from the drug, Coulson wrote strange alien writings. Ultimate Spider-Man In Ultimate Spider-Man, he is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., and working undercover as the principal of Peter Parker's high school. He is also shown wearing tidey whities in the series. Gallery Trivia *Gregg stated in August 2011 that he had been getting himself into "fighting shape" for the film. Coulson will be "responsible for shepherding" the film's superheroes together. Category:The Avengers characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Mentors Category:Schoolteachers Category:Agents Category:Comedy Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Animated characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:American characters Category:Lovers Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Protagonists Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:ABC characters Category:Marvel One-Shot characters